


Dance with moonlight

by Fujitora_rin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujitora_rin/pseuds/Fujitora_rin
Summary: 'Just went we become friend… If only I have more time, I want to be together with everyone.' He thought as his team climb the rock, running from those iwa nin.“oi boss, hang in there…..” he heard as his conscious fading.“What happen… hei, stay awak… quick…… medic.. don’t leav… brother…… ““An invitation to daimyo youngest daughter’s 21 th birthday party?“ he ask.“welcome!!! As the host of this ship, I hope that you all could enjoy our hospitality!!!”"Sensei!! That girl has a silver hair!!!!!"What if it’s obito that survive the kanabi mission? What is happening?!! Why they have silver hairs? And obito, stop staring at our host!!! (there is several oc includes)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 6





	1. It’s been 17 years

**Author's Note:**

> this take place when naruto is sixteen with obito as team 7's sensei. and yes, rin is alive since obito save her and she has one tail worth chakra of sanbi when he escape the seal. minato arive quickly and able to take a small amount chankra, enought for rin to alive. old madara still without a successor and relly on white zetsu, they still have collect serveral member but not all of the original story. yahiko still alive so akatsuki is on the good side this time.

The sun shine brightly in Konoha, playing hide and seek with the looming white cloud pass overhead. Several birds could be heard singing in the background. We could see a man standing in open field in front of a big stone, the stone have a crafting with a lot of names. The man stood silently, he wore a jounin vest with a long shirt inside, there is a symbol of red fan on his upper sleeves.

“It’s been 17 years Kakashi…” obito said to the stone. “17 years since the war over and no children been send to front line to die”

He trace his hand at a name – _hatake kakashi_

“SENSEI !!!” Someone jogging to his direction.

“You don’t need to scream so loud Naruto, I could hear you clearly” obito look at his student with annoyed but affection face.

“Sorry, sorry…“ Naruto scratch his head sheepishly. Obito now look at him properly “so, what is it?”

Naruto face look exited again “oh yeah, dad is looking for you sensei”

“Eh? What did minato-sensei want? Don’t tell me you do something again Naruto or I will make sure you do D rank mission for a whole month” obito said with face became more annoyance to his student

Naruto raise his hand and step back several meter with crying face “WHAT!!! YOU COULDN’T DO THAT TO ME!!!, LAST TIME IT’S BECAUSE OF THAT TEME THAT IT HAPPEN. AND IT’S NOT ABOUT THAT, dad realy call you and said that it kind important”

“Okay, okay. I am just kidding ya know” obito smile and chuckle a bit. “See you later”

“See you later sensei” Naruto wave his hand before obito shunshin to hokage tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto, that credit come from kishimoto-sensei.  
> exept oc(s), the character is not mine. there will be a bit oc since this is my first time try to write. and english isn't my mother tongue, sorry for all word mistake


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito talk with minato

Obito open the door to hokage office “Hey sensei, what do you what to talk about?”

“Hey Obito” Minato greet his student and hand him a scroll with an elegant cover. “There is mail that came to me yesterday and I thing you might be interest”

“An invitation to daimyo youngest daughter’s 21 st birthday party?” after he read it

“Yes. And as the hokage, I’ve been invite personally” he smile happilly. “Asuma also have the invitation, he will be coming as one of 12 ninja guard”

“And ?… what the probl OHH!! Don’t tell me you want me as your substitute when you gone isn’t it?” Obito smile teasing Minato

“Well actually…. I want you to come with me as the next hokage candidate”

“Eh?! Realy sensei!!!”

“Yes.” Minato nod his head. “As the next hokage I want you to make an impression to Konoha other partner and associate with the daimyo yourself. You also need a strong connection with the noble to strength your position. Beside…. the invitation said you could take your family and friend as long as you tell them how many that will accompany you”

Obito shrugging his shoulder “well…. it’s a party after all. They said the more the merrier isn’t”

“We also could provide a security for small flavor since there will at least one ANBU squad as protocol went hokage out of village” minato continue talking.

“So basically… you, Kushina-nee, Naruto and me that will go to party?” Obito count with his finger.

“Well, you could also ask Rin and Sakura to come. And I thing Naruto will ask his other friend anyway. I heard Asuma ask his team and Kurena to accompany him, Kurenai mostly want her team to come for experience. It’s no every day that you could go to such grand party like this”

“Well that’s true… ha ha ha” Obito said with sweat drop.

“You better tell your team if they want to come or not so I could write the reply as soon as possible”

“Okay sensei! I’ll tell them tomorrow morning before training. See you later” Obito get out from hokage office.


	3. Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito and Rin talk about Kakashi

“I’m home” obito open his and rin apartment.

“Welcome home, Obito”

“Oh, you early Rin”

“He he… today there’s not too many patients so my shift finished much early”

“Good thing. I want to talk about something”

“What is it?”

Obito then tell Rin about the party invitation and ask rin if she want to come.

“Of course I want to come. I heard that they always decorate the city every time there is a grand festival in capital. I always want to see it myself”

“That’s great!!! And… we could also spend some time together” Obito said the last part in low voice.

“Obito, did you just ask me to go for a date?” Rin ask seriously

“W.. well…… if you want to” He answer with mumble.

“Just kidding. Of course I want to” Rin kiss his cheek, then hug him.

They stay like that for a few minute.

“I miss him” suddenly she said.

“I know” Obito reply. “Who even know that both of us would fall in love with same person”

“Yeah… it funny isn’t it. Both of us love each other, but we also love him” Rin look at Obito and smile sadly.

“Yeah… before that, you’re the one that love him and me love you”

“And your either admire him or act like you hate him” she tease him.

“Oh, come on... It’s not my fault that he act like a jerk. And… I just want him to see me” the last part said with sigh.

“Yeah, you always tried to make him acknowledge you. Not sensei or me, even when you love me… You always chase him”

“And I never realize that actually I also love him” he finished her sentence.

“What would he thing if he knew both of us love him? Hmm… “

“Heh. He either accept it or we will chase him through this whole village”

“Ha ha.. you right” they look at the sunset, longing for their dead team mate, Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make it three person relationship, since I always tough that it's not fair for anyone that left alone. I kind admid that obito like rin and rin like kakashi is very suitable. but I always thing that Obito actualy also like kakashi, if not, then why at that filler when kakashi fishing Obito is blushing? so Obito like Rin and Kakashi. And Rin that originally have a crush at Kakashi but later if Obito survive and tell her his feeling, she might accept it since he is her childhood friend. so the conclusion, they like each other and also like Kakashi. Kakashi meanwhile like them only as a pack (when I read the manga, kakashi kinda like an asexual type person)


	4. Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter team 7. Shisui is alive, good sasuke and itachi. And karma hit Obito hard.

“Good morning team!!!” Obito said as he shunshin to training ground number 3.

“YOU’RE EARLY!!!!!” Naruto and Sakura scream. “NO, I MEAN. YOU’RE ON TIME, AND THAT MEAN YOU’RE EARLY!!” both of them keep screaming like the world is ending, even Sasuke look at his sensei with wide eye.

“HEY! I’m not that late you know. I.. “

“Shut up Obito. And yes, he’s not late since I am the one that make sure he’s on time” Rin enter the training ground.

Sakura look at Rin “Good morning Rin-sensei”

“Good morning everyone” Rin stand near Obito.

“Good morning Rin-san/Rin-nee” Sasuke and Naruto said.

“Before we begin our training, there is something that I want to talk with you guys” Obito seat near a tree.

“What is it sensei? Yesterday after dad talk with mom, she look’s exited and said she will join him go somewhere. Don’t tell me it’s about that?”

“Ha ha ha… that’s right Naruto. It’s about a party invitation at the capital for daimyo youngest daughter’s 21 st birthday part and your father ask three of you if you want to come or not”

“Ehh… really sensei” Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. “Of course we want to come”

“Hmm” Sasuke said in Uchiha language.

“Minato-sensei also want to ask you if you want to ask other to come also. Team 8 and 10 already agree to come with Asuma since he got the invitation personally as one of ninja guard and if I’m right, Itachi and shisui will come as hokage ANBU guard”

Naruto raise his hand “How about team Gai? Hinata is on team 8, Neji might want to come ,and… Lee and Tenten will be happy to join us. It feel like a field trip!!!”

“It’s actually more like vacation job. With so many famous people gathering at one place, there might be an attack and we will be the one that have to protect the guest” Obito explain to his students.

“How long will this trip held?” Sasuke ask.

“At least 2 week according to the schedule” Rin answer when Obito is searching for the invitation copy schedule in his bag.

“It’s begin at first stage party held in capital for 3 days, then wave for 1 day…. Waiting for the cruise where the second party host by the Yotsura be held at 5 days sea trip to Yugure for their yearly 3 days summer festival, then back to capital” Obito read the schedule.

“isn’t Yugure one of best entertainment city in the world?! You mean we could see the biggest stadium in fire country!!!” Sakura said to inform Naruto that look puzzled at the summer festival part.

“They said the opening and ending event of summer festival will be held there”

Sasuke whistle “wow….., this will be the best mission trip we’ll ever do”

“You could say so” Obito answer.

“Sensei! What is Yotsura?” Naruto look at his sensei.

“Naruto!!! How could you didn’t know about Yotsura!!! Yotsura is a gigantic business corporation that has their influence in almost everything they could hold. Mainly trading and entertainment. A lot of our product are trade by them, like fabric for cloths, paper for scroll and books, to raw steel for our weapons. Their main HQ located at Yugure, one of the best entertainment city and has much contribution in film and music and have create a lot of famous idol and actor. Yugure also have tourism business with a great sea view, a lot of onsen & many hotel” Sakura being the know-all-person explain to Naruto with scandalize expression

“Easy there Sakura…, not many people know since the raw material usually already been manage by shop and sold with the shop’s brand” Rin calm her apprentice.

“Okay okay. Please don’t punch me….” Naruto back away from his team mate

“Fool” (you know who speak that)

“What was that teme!!!”

“Hmm”

“Speak clearly will ya!!!”

“Shut up dobe”

“YOUUU!!!!”

Then the start to fight like a child. When Sakura tried to make them stop when one of the attack accidentally hit her.

“…………………..”

“SHANAROOO!!!!”

In the end, both have to run away from their female friend.

“I’m to old for this…. This feel like karma….” Obito said with cloud on his head and Rin pat him humorously with eye smile and filling dejavu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't change Obito late habbit since it's his basic character no matter what happen. Obito is team 7 sensei, Rin teach Sakura replacing Tsunade. Shisui being alive since with Minato here, Danzo can't do the thiefing. Shisui and Itachi is in ANBU, Sasuke train as Fugaku heir to take the position in police station.
> 
> * Yotsura was reference for Yotsuba family from irregular at magic high school, that have a deep secret. I like that it sound dark (yoru = night) and powerful
> 
> * Yugure = evening, twilight (from google translate). like most live concert was look better when held at night


	5. Under the moonlight

_On different place_

Night has come, the sky is clear from cloud. We could see the star and the moon is floating through the dark sky, bathing the city with soft light. From the roof, we could see the city with their hectic night life, all the shop is open and we could hear party music in every side, it’s like this city never sleep. Near the harbor, some sailor is singing a happy song crowding a fire place, laughing happily with their friend.

At the coast, there is a big building with traditional accent. The main wall that you could see from far have a symbol paint with black ink. If you saw carefully, in every side of this city you could see the same symbol. It’s look like a four sided star create by nine diamond shape with two crescent moon at each side.

The mark of Yotsura

The building or mansion is home for The Yotsura family also the HQ of The Yotsura Corporate.

It’s not just one big building, more like a group of several big building in one complex that look like a palace. Just like the city, the HQ is also alive with a lot of people went in and out.

At one of the building, build half on the sea. The atmosphere is more calm and relax. Then we close to one of the room. The room is enormous and build with big window that have a big balcony. At balcony, you could fell the water under the floor and saw the moon at the sky. The floor is made for tatami and have a lot of big soft looking pillow and several fur covering the floor. A young woman was sitting behind a big low lavish table. The table held a sack of paper, scroll, a tray of snack, a pot of tea and a half-filled cup tea. She is reading from one of those papers.

#####

“The reply from the invitation have arrive…., looks like the Konoha will come with a big party. The hokage, his wife, a medic nin, 4 genin team with their sensei, and one ANBU team.” She talk calmly.

“Hmm…. Is that so..” a man mummer. Leaning to balcony pilar with one of his leg take a dip at sea water, drinking a cup of sake.

“Will you be alright?” she look at him with.

“Of course, I have prepared mentally…. I’m ready” he answer with steady voice.

“If you say so ni-san”

“……..”

“………..”

“So, you will go to capital?” he ask after a long quiet.

“No, I ask Raiha to go in my stead. It’s not time for me to meet them” she answer while looking at the next paper.

“Let the twin go with her. This will be a good experience and training for their sensory skill. Of course my pack will join them for their safety”

“Already been arrange. You know that they will be flipped when they see them right?”

He look at the sky and said “Heh, it will be interesting later. The stage already prepared and the player begin to enter the spot light.” then he drink the sake in one go

“Let the play begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a hard time imagine it, you could see 'onmyoji shiranui video'. That sceen when shiranui at the boat dancing under the moon is so beautiful. I kind also combine it with sceen from 'naruto shippuden movie the lost tower' at doll parade and when the princess talk with naruto, the light play drawn so nicely
> 
> If you watch no game no life, then you know where that prase 'let the play begin' parody come from.
> 
> Raiha was from raiju = thunder beast.
> 
> Yotsura HQ is reference from 'vongola family HQ from katekyo hitman reborn' but locate at harbor and build with traditional japanesse castle.


End file.
